Rebels of Light
Rebels of Light is a Police-like force created by Verta, Gai, Leku, Ace, Hack, and Lasey after they split from the Protocol. The main Goal of the Rebels is to destroy all Heartless Remnants in the Worlds, and ultimately destroy the Protocol in order to start anew. They have a total of 600 soldiers, unlike Mas who has a total of 12,000 soldiers working under his power. The current Leader is a boy named Dynass, the Son of Roxas. Story Origin The Protocol was formed by Mas, the Son of Sora, in order to ensure Justice throughout the worlds. He started it with 6 original members, all having the same vision of justice and peace throughout the worlds. Mas, along with Verta, Gai, Leku, Ace, Hack, and Lasey, created the Protocol Justice Force. However, Mas betrayed his friends and had them brought before them as prisoners. Ace as well as Verta, Gai, Leku, and Lasey were brought before Mas. The five questioned Mas' intentions. Mas went on to describe his true goal: Kingdom Hearts. Mas explained that years ago, he had a chance run in, a destined run in, with Kingdom Hearts. Before he could do anything, their meeting was cut short. He claimed Kingdom Hearts told him that they were destined to become one, and that when they did, Mas would achive unfathomable power and wisdom. After explaining what the He sentenced them to death, forgetting he was one short. As Mas walked out of the throne room, Hack, who had taken on the armor of a guard, tried to attack Mas. The other five took the opportunity to free themselves, and the six easily over powered Mas' guards. Instead of hunting Mas down and stopping him, the six left the Protocol and formed their own Task Force: The Rebels of Light. Few other Protocol Soliders left the Protocol and joined the Rebels of Light. The six made a pact that they would never fight over power, so they sought out the wises and most respected man of the time. A man named Buck. Buck took the offer to become the Leader of the Rebels of Light, with Ace, Verta, Lasey, Gai, Leku, and Hack to be his commanding officers. They lived out their lives in secret, and completed their missions in stealth. Before Kingdom Hearts: Reborn When Mas finally found the Rebels of Light's location, he sent a legion of 1,000 soldiers to destroy their base. Upon arrival, he hunted down Buck. Buck refused to tell Mas where the others were, and when Mas realized that he would not get an answer out of him, he killed Buck. His attention would now be turned to the next in line. Mas formed a Covert Ops division, who's job was to search all the worlds to find the new Leader of the Rebels of Light. Kingdom Hearts: Reborn With no leader, the Six Commanders of the Rebels of Light searched for the next on the list: a boy named Dynass. When returing to Garden of Eden, Dynass is stopped by a group of armored men who have similarities to the Protocol. After a quick battle, Dynass is out matched, and faints. When he wakes up, he is surrounded by the same men. One man announces to the rest that Dynass has woken, and the rest come to check up on him. The man explains that they are the Rebels of Light, former Protocol Soldiers who realized that the way of the Protocol was corrupt, and planned to restore the worlds to their former glory. Mas had recently killed the Leader, Bucky, and Dynass was next in line. They pledged themselves to fight for Dynass' cause, preparing and training him to take on Master Protocol. Dynass trains for 5 months with the Rebels of Light. After his training, he and the Rebels of Light all go to bring down the Protocol. Dynass sends spies to be the first ones to enter Protocol Station. When they return with a full report, he splits the Rebels into seven teams. Dynass goes headstrong into the front of Protocol Station, ripping the Soliders apart in search for Mas. When he enters the Main Hall, Mas confronts Dynass. He then proclaims that he is the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and in that name, he will destroy Master Protocol. After a quick battle, Master Protocol realizes that Dynass's Keyblade, Broken Oath, is now two seperate Keyblades, similar to the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Dynass reveals that he is the Son of Roxas. Master Protocol admits that Dynass put up a good fight, but has no chance of winning. Master Protocol released his Keyblade, Unfathomed, unleashing a new power. With victory within grasp, Master Protocol unveils his true master plan: to wipe the worlds of Light, and become one with Kingdom Hearts. Mas tells of the chance encounter he had with Kingdom Hearts, and how it longed for something to unite with it. His goal is to do so. Master Protocol easily defeats Dynass, who lies unconscious before him. Defeated and beaten, Dynass lies on the ground calling out the the heart of his father for help. The Heart of Roxas inside Dynass tells him that he is the Son of a Synch Blade Keyblade wielder, and that his Keyblades were never meant to be one. Dynass whispers the names of his Keyblades, Mushi ''and Kisei, and realizes that he too has the ability to release his Keyblades. As Master Protocol prepares to deal the final blow, Dynass awakens with an explosion of power, releasing his Keyblades, Devestation and Solemn Vow, awakening Roxas's power inside of him. The two fight in a battle for Control Vs. Vengence, exchanging equal blow for equal blow. As Kingdom Hearts descends, Master Protocol harvests its light, forming Final Protocol. With a devastating advantage, Master Protocol soars into the skies, unleashing his power and crowning himself the ultimate ruler. Roxas' Heart tells Dynass to take up the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and to not be afraid. As Darkness surges through him, Dynass arrises to Final Protocol, emiting his new power. Dynass explains that he also took Kingdom Hearts, the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and used it as his own power. Dynass denounces that he is now the Shadow of Roxas. The two clash, but Shadow of Roxas overpowers Final Protocol and defeats Light. Dynass's victory causes the Light to scatter, becoming part of the Worlds again. Mas cries out that he will avenge Kingdom Hearts, and become one with it again. Dynass reunites with the Rebels, and all as one, they cast a Thundateraga, destroying Protocol Station once and for all. Dynass then rebuilds the Protocol, creating a true justice task force: the Protocol of Light. Known Members *Dynass – ''Shadow of Roxas. ''The leader and the Son of Roxas. His fighting style is much like his fathers. *Ace – ''The Greek. A clever, genius strategist with a Greek Warrior spin. *Leku – Code of Honor. ''A calm, defensive based Assassin with a mean counter attack. *Lasey – ''The Beauty After Cocoon. A quick, speed based fighter in which sneek attacks are her expertise. *Hack – Sailing Warrior. A hot-headed-hotshot Warrior with a knack for trouble. *Gai – Anubis. ''A Magic based figher with mystic abilities. *Verta – ''Ruler of the Seas. A brute, strength based Warrior with a lust for battle. Important *None of the pictures on this wiki do I own *All are real pictures with my personal spin *To check out the real pictures, visit DeviantART